Running Gags
The running gags in The Big Bang Theory include many stunts and dialogues that repeatedly come up in the episodes. Stunts Leonard * Getting mocked for his and being short. Sheldon * His inability to understand . * Sheldon's spot on the couch. * Sheldon's knock, knocking 3 times, saying the name of the person addressed, and repeating it twice after. * His blaming others for things that he has done. * His psychotic rants. * Someone asks Sheldon "Why?" and others get upset since Sheldon has been given an opening to deliver a long explanation. * Someone sings "Soft Kitty" to comfort Sheldon when he is sick, or vice versa. * Sheldon getting restraining orders. * Embarrassing Amy. * His constant asking questions about the food he's being served. Most of the time, Leonard gets it wrong with by one detail. Penny * She gets promiscuous and morally loose when she drinks. * Her anger. * The "check engine" light in her car. * Her lack of education and awareness of not graduating community college. * Her sloppiness. Howard * He gets mocked for without a , especially by Sheldon. * His sleaziness. Raj * His , until the end of the episode "The Bon Voyage Reaction": ** Being forced to whisper things, most often to Howard's ear, when he's near a woman (usually Penny). ** He gets drunk to overcome his selective mutism but ends up saying very inappropriate things. Amy * Monkey references and comparisons. * Girl crush on Penny. * Romantic frustration with Sheldon. Bernadette *Her short temper and aggressive nature. *Her competitive side. * She sounding exactly like Howard's mother when she yells or gets angry. * She is constantly made fun of for her height. Mrs. Wolowitz * She always yells from off-screen. Leonard and Sheldon * Sheldon taunting Leonard with "The Roommate Agreement". Howard and Raj * They seem as though they are a homosexual couple, but aren't. Leonard, Penny and Sheldon * Leonard and Penny acting like Sheldon's parents. * Sheldon blaming Leonard for first speaking to Penny when she moved in the building in the pilot episode. The stairs * Awkward silence while walking up the stairs. * Running down the stairs. Others * Shot of a front door while a character abruptly exits with someone screaming "Get out!" Dialogs * "Bazinga!" - Sheldon ** "Once again, you’ve fallen for one of my classic pranks. Bazinga!" - Sheldon * "Here we go..." - Multiple users (usually followed by one of Sheldon's "psychotic rants") * "Holy crap on a cracker!" - Penny * "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!" - Leonard * "HOWARD" - Mrs. Wolowitz * "I'm not crazy/insane. My mother had me tested." - Sheldon * "In what universe..." - Multiple users * "...jibber jabber..." - Multiple users * "...offer them a hot beverage." - Sheldon * "Oh not this again." - Sheldon * "Oh balls!" - Penny * "Oh (my) God!" - Penny * "...on purpose." - Multiple users * "Sweetie..." - Penny * "That's the spirit" - Leonard * "There, there." - Multiple users * "This may be the wine (magic potion) talking..." - Multiple users * "What the frak?" - Howard * "You're in my spot." - Sheldon * "You're welcome." - Multiple users (said before he thinks someone should say "Thank you".) * "Your check engine light is on" - Sheldon/Amy/Beverly * "...rat bastard..." - Penny/Amy * "...hippie-dippy..." - Sheldon Category:Running Gags Category:Trivial Category:Articles Without Photos Category:Reference Materials Category:The Big Bang Theory